harry potter and dark lord
by crystalmystic
Summary: enjoy first short story


this is my frist time writiing fan fiction or anything for that matter critcism is welcome

thank you!!!!! sorry i have no title

harry Potter looks at his two freinds; Ron and Hermione Granger Harry said "well I'm glad that's over" Ron said "me too" "what a relief" said Hermione Granger ,"we got a lot done thanks to Harry" said Hermione. Harry said "ouch" "it's your scar it's hurting again" Hermione said "we should get back to the our beds tomorrows a long day tomorrow more figure out how to bring Dumbledore back". "Are you sure it's alright? Hermoine bringing back a dead person isn't necessarily a good thing' said Ron, Hermione that's why you get to help. Tomorrrow arrives they're in the dark forest pulled out the turn timer okay guys hold on. in a flash they are in the future Ron said "this should be a fun a party not just any party Hermione it's our wedding, gosh the future is beauitful." "Thanks Ron, but we are here to get somthing your father, remember what it is? It's a book, a book of the dead writen in red, he has it in his slash go now Harry know Harry" Hermione said Harry used his invisible coat.he walks over and looks in the slash so that no one can see him Hermione , Harry found the book, he took the invisble coat off, Harry then runs over to Hermione. Hermione grabs the time tunner and took one last look at her wedding and smiled, "phew thay was close didn't you guys see my dad looking over , hope he didnt see any of us". No he didn't ron, "what else did my dad have in his shalsh ? potion more books anything" Ron asked next day they're back in the dark woods we shoudn't be here with this book, the dark forst is known for dark creauters. They hurry out of there fast and went back to Hogwarts. They went to a restricted room and opened up the book, the book had some smoke coming from it this is how to bring back people from dead this book in red print they noticed take with caution ,blood suckers, band zonbies, and vampires may come out. "See what I mean?" Ron said, "we shouln't play with this book" Ron I think its to late, a hand reaching out of the book with long finger nails. "Oh great vampier is coming" Ron said . Will you be quiet Ron, now the head came out followed by the whole body, it started hissin. Coming at all 3 of them, here Ron put this hand on Hermione "who has summoned me?" said the vampire, "well I have" sad Hermione "not unlesss you give me something in return, make me mortal" we need to bring back a person from the dead "hahaha ironic" said the vampire I want to belive, but we only got one spell, fine i'll just sloughter the 3 of you okay we can try Hermione ocumioustyrsses bazraved soluts flesh started from green too pink. it worked ! of course you did silly girl, and like that the vanpire was gone well he was NO help said Hermione. Okay, I found something diferent, spell much better I need you two to say it with me it says albovo they then the chanted albovo albovo faster they go then a gray hand reaches out fallowed by a long gray beared who has summoned me Harry say it's me Harry, Ron, and Hermione professor, my dear boy do you know what you done no have I done ? yes we know we need youre help with the war Voldemort killed you. You're back I'm afraid I'm not same person you use too know. what do you mean professor? there's evil in me but there's still some good left but I'll fight for Hogwarts professor you are dead how are we supposeed to show you too Hogwarts student? simply get me the teachers so Ron, Harry and Hermione went to get the teacher Ron got professer Mcggonhal Harry Snape and he was hard too convice to come and Hermione got hufflepuff. so they all gathered Harry said professor Dumbledore is alive is this true but how proessor Mccgongal alright lets go so they went sure in enough he was alive look Hermione said ,this book is the one I used in case you're wondering professer Doumbledore. "ahh yes book of the dead good read". Snap looked at him with an earry eye and why would you say such things Dumbledore he replied, because it's a good book. "oh really" said Snap. now there was a momment of silence and Harry said "now what shall we do?" we prepare for Voldemort. soo Dumbledore professor Mccgongal huffle puff Snape gathred up potions anything he can think of. books of all kind too try too keep the dark lord out of Hogwarts. They found the vampire in restrictive area the vampire once was a vampire ready too fight as well now that he's human..I rather die pure than die vampire you know where that is Ron gulps hell? yes afraid so Ron said Hemrione soo the dark lord heard Dumbledore say, lets hope our spells worked on the students keep them safe. The main door at Hogwarts just open and something human and something not human flew in with no face brace yourself everyone Dumbledore said Harry said ouch he toches his scar ouch he sad but then a voice dark evil voice said Hary Potter please come here. Harry reaches out with his wand and said NEVER !!!! who else will come forward I will Snape said trator Harry yelled the dark lord laughs at him do you really thinks he's one of you hahaha Snape bring me the girl Hermione got out her wand acpobue she falls to the ground paralized do u think u can defeat me the great lord . Voldemort points his wand at Harry, Harry pulls out his wand adoura his shield around him ,Ron, Dumbledore, and Hermione.The Dark lord tried many spells none effected them. Harry stopped with his wand said wusedw the dark lord falls to the groud Snape checked too see if he's dead and he was Harry's scar doesn't hurt any more Voldemort must be dead ! Harry goes over there with professor Snape and Dumbledore follows Harry stand please dumbledore falls over too touch Voldemore and all of a sudden he awakens, and grabs him by the throat. you see Dumbledore I can never die that is my curse. one thing Dumbledore put his wand, waved it around I can put you where you cannot escape no don't cried Voldemort and he was gone Harry goes up to Dumbledore where did you send him? a place far worse then Azkaband. Where Harry said not today boy, Hogwarts is safe. What can we do about Hermione asked Ron Dumbledore said one can only awaken over with true love kiss Ron goes over to Hermione and bends down gives her a kiss Hermione slowly awakens.

the end


End file.
